The Funeral
by Gaara's Devil
Summary: One-shot of Draco dealing with a funeral of one who died during the war.


**A one-shot of Draco, set a week after the war. Do enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, or any of the characters mentioned in this story. Their rights belong to J.K. Rowling**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Saying Sorry**

He woke slowly to the sound of an alarm. He immediately switched the device off, looking around the dark room. A nausea that had been there since the evening yesterday worked its way into his body again. He slowly rose from the bed and walked into the bathroom, starting to take on the suit he had prepared the day before. He looked into the mirror as he buttoned his shirt. A sound made him jump he quickly checked id f she had awoken. But no, she seemed to have merely stirred in her sleep.

He bit his lip, wondering what his parents would have said if they saw what he was about to do. He quickly discarded the thought; his parents had tried to keep him home, locked down, protected, but he didn't want to pretend as if what he had done was okay. It wasn't. But he was sure to keep away from them. He couldn't let them see him. He walked out of the bathroom after having fixed his tie and jacket.

Just as he was about to walk out of the door, unnoticed, he halted. He couldn't do this. This was … not possible. He really shouldn't be doing this. They wouldn't want to see him. And he didn't… he wasn't strong enough.

"Draco?" a voice said from behind him.

Draco spun around and looked at the girl standing there, wearing his shirt. She bit her lip.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

Draco didn't reply. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I think you should go," she said.

"Astoria…" Draco mumbled, but couldn't find it in him to say more.

"I'll wait here," she assured him and turned around, walking back up the stairs.

Draco sighed and walked out of the door, closing it. He walked over to his car and got in, driving to the Church of England. He parked a far way off and walked behind the church to a place where he could see the graveyard. A huge crowd of redheads were standing there, along with some others, many probably from the Order of the Phoenix. But Draco's eyes fund the one he wondered how was.

The tearstains on his face made Draco clench his teeth. He felt absolutely disgusted that he had been a part of the reason for why this had happened. A lump clogged up his throat and he tried to swallow it, but before he got there, he felt the tears run down his face. They were all so broken. Every single one of them. Draco clenched his hand and punched the tree he was standing next to so hard he felt something crunch. But the pain didn't help him. It didn't shut out his own pain the way he had wanted it to. So he simply watched them.

He watched their pain, their heartbreak, and he knew there was nothing he could ever do to help them. He stood completely still and then time seemed to simply pass, though the world seemed to stand still. But then the massive group scattered and soon, only those closest were left behind. They stood there for a while longer, but in the end, they also left.

Draco stood completely still for a second before he timidly took a step and another towards the grave. He kept walking, though extremely slow, feeling as if the world would end when he reached the gravestone. And when he finally did, he looked down into the still open grave. The chest was made of a beautiful pine tree and it was bright and a good, warm color. Roses in all colors were spread in the grave, and something that had to be from the joke shop was on top of the lid. Draco drew his wand and conjured a rose himself. He took a deep breath and let the rose fall into the grave. He turned to the tombstone and looked at the beautiful letter.

"Here lies Fred Gideon Weasley,  
loving son, brother and twin.  
1. April 1978 – 2. May 1997."

Draco grit his teeth as fresh tears ran down his face. He placed his hand on the tombstone.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, before he quickly walked away, wanting to get back to the hotel room where Astoria would be waiting for him, completely unaware that a certain twin had witnessed the scene.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, and that you will review! If you didn't like it, review and tell me why? Constructive criticism is very much appreciated!**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


End file.
